


The Puppy & The Wolfhead

by Gildedmuse



Series: 12 Drunken Drabbles [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Dialogue, Drabble, Gen, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Pre-Canon, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 03:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gildedmuse/pseuds/Gildedmuse
Summary: James and Sirius have a moment of brilliance in a totally sober conversation (only not).





	The Puppy & The Wolfhead

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted to LJ in 2009 as part of an attempt to do a "12 Days Of Fandom" challenge. Each of the 12 story is a different fandom but has a similar theme: Drinking]

**The Puppy & The Wolfhead**

  
“We have to do something. We can’t just let him go all wolfy alone.”  
  
“No.. No, alone is bad. Bad. Baaa-aaaddd.”  
  
“Sirius, my friend, you are drunk.”  
  
“James, my friend, you are, too.”  
  
“But I’m a clever drunk! I have… ideas.”  
  
“Ideas? What sort of ideas.”  
  
“Clever ones.”  
  
“Ahh, ‘course.”  
  
“We can’t let him know we know, not until we know what we need to know.”  
  
“… Right. Am I that drunk?”  
  
“No, I just don’t make sense.”  
  
“Thank goodness for that.”  
  
“But… I have ideas. He needs a pack.”  
  
“He needs us.”  
  
“Exactly. We‘re his pack… He needs us.”


End file.
